Cheesecake
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Erza has a little bit too much cheesecake and it's up to Gray to take her back home. Gray/Erza lemon/smut. Grayza.


Been a while since I last uploaded another story, huh? So I noticed that there aren't much Grayza smut/lemons or whatever! So, I'm going to attempt a 10 chapter collection of semi-connected Grayza smut shots :P. Of course, in my current progress this may remain a oneshot... but we'll see. If the people like it, I may work on another chapter, and if they don't... then it'll just be a oneshot.

Hope you enjoy! (Beware of grammar! D:)

* * *

"Natsuuu~! What did you say!?" Gray exclaimed bewilderingly towards the pinkette dragon slayer who was currently smacking his ass at him. Gray clenched his teeth, "Tch! Why you..!"

"Gray, that's a pole." said Mirajane, watching the ice wizard gnawing and scratching it about. Perhaps he had one too many... she thought wonderingly.

Gray froze, acknowledging the pole before stumbling away. "I knew that, I was rehearsing my threats!" He barked, and kicked the guild's door open, with more force than necessary, and stumbled out. A sweat dropped from Mirajane's head.

Gray trotted down the street grumbling in embarrassment, remembering that Natsu was out on another mission with Happy and Lucy. Not that missed his presence of course; he just had a bone to pick with the squishy eyed punk for eating his dinner! As inwardly ranted on about the flame brain, he noticed Erza skipping out of a restaurant.

Wait.

Skipping?

"Hm~hmmm~" she hummed to to herself gleefully before noticing Gray, freezing on the spot. The two stood solid like stone for a long time before Erza stuttered in an unbelievably high pitched, cute tone, "H-hi Gray-chan!"

Gray automatically gawked at the redhead- who was currently skipping towards him- with a twitching eye and utter confusion. "G-Gray-chan?"

Instead of her usual armor, she was wearing that familiar black and white, frilly maid outfit with a large dark bow tied behind her hair. As she skipped towards him, in a very un-Erza-like matter, it took all his willpower to stare at her (cute) face, instead of her bouncing... boobs. This was Erza we're talking about, you definitely- _definitely-_ don't want to get on her bad side.

"Gray-chan~!" she squealed before pouncing at the ice wizard (freaking him out in the process). Gray, without a second a second to waste, turned on his heels and ran like hell. He didn't know what it was he did, but he sure wasn't going t-

"Uooff-gahack!" he spluttered, skidding face first across the concrete road, with a straddling Erza glomping his backside.

"Gray-chan~ how are you?" she purred, hugging herself against the man with a kitty-like smile. Gray, flattened against the ground trembled weakly under the woman.

"E-Erza.." he groaned, lifting his head up to look back at the girl. "What are you doing?"

What meant to be a friendly poke to the cheek was more like a jab trying to drill a hole right through- in which caused Gray to twitch. "I'm hugging you of course, just like the good old days, remember?"

Gray could feel his eyes droop, "Uh, right..." he peered at the woman more cautiously. "...Erza, are you... alright?"

"Of course, Gray-chan~" she squealed, still holding on to the dark-haired wizard as he stood himself up- which of course took a lot more of his strength with a straddling woman clutching onto his back. "Had plenty of cheesecakes today, see!"

She pointed back at the restaurant where she recently hopped out from. Gray narrowed his eyes, "Ch-cheesecakes...?"

Erza nodded firmly, clutching onto his shoulders to support herself up. Noticing the sweet aroma of strawberries slipping through her (pink... juicy) lips. It then hit him like a block of ice.

"Erza, don't tell me you ate more than you could chew... (literally)" Gray sighed.

"Aie!" she chirped, rocking herself against him, in a terrible (yet cute) Happy-like manner.

Gray felt an irritated smile twitch into shape. Today was just his luck. As everyone knows, Erza Scarlet loves her cheesecake... scratch that. Everyone knows that Erza Scarlet is _addicted_ to cheesecake. So much so that they had to put a restriction to how much slices of cheesecake she could have daily.

You see, cheesecake was like a drug that Erza had to get, and when ever she "overdoses" things get...albeit, a little crazy. Scientists think that that high amount of sugar, spice, and everything thing nice about cheesecake brings out the inner Erza deeply hidden within her armor. Of course that didn't seem too bad... if she didn't go around like she didn't know right from wrong! So around the age of fifteen, she was prohibited to no more than three (small) slices of cheesecake a day. And that was being generous! Rare, as it comes and goes, Gray took full responsibility of the loopy girl who is now Erza.

Which is why he brought her back home.

"Here you go, home sweet home," said Gray, forcing the woman to sit on her couch. It was bothersome at first because she would let go, but after a bit of fidgeting, and persuasion, Gray flopped the Titania off.

Unfortunately for him, as soon as he freed himself from her grasp, she bolted back up and began running through her condo with her arms sprawled out like wings.

"Bet you can't find mee~!" Erza giggled, cutely, before disappearing behind a corner.

Gray sighed, scratching his randomly itchy hair. This was going to take time getting use to. As... out of character... Erza was, he was sure it's just her living the child's life she never had. Deciding to play along, Gray walked after the scarlet haired woman, calling her out. "Alright, Erza, ready or not here I come!"

The hallway was empty, minus the echoing giggles of his target. He opened a door, which was to the bathroom, and found no Erza. He really hoped she didn't ex-quipped herself again... Nonetheless, he continued looking through her home, kitchen, dining room, living room, closets... yet no Erza!

"Okay...!" He called out, "I can't find you, give me a hint or something!"

There was another giggled, followed by a squeak. Gray narrowed his eyes and turned around. "Where is she..."

Erza laid flat on her tummy on her bed, not even bothering to cover herself with a blanket. She knew Gray would never find her because he would never look to find her in her own room, that would be a novices game play~! And knowing Gray, he would not like to be called a novice. That, and of course, mocking him would. "Natsu would have found me by no-~"

KA-BLAM!

"AH-HAH!" without even thinking, Gray leaped across the (pink and red colored) room, over the bed and on top of the wide eyed surprised redhead. He smiled triumphantly, "Gotcha!" _Heh, no way that lizard's ass would be better than me._

Erza chuckled lightly, turning over on her back, facing him smiling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to give him a small kiss on the cheek. Gray popped a new shade of red.

"You win," she practically purred, brushing aside a few locks of his hair. "Ready for your prize?

Gray poofed into a darker shade of blush. He was unable to not observe her maid attire once more, thinking how cute, yet sexy, she was in it. "P-prize..?"

"Mhm," she smiled, thinking of his reaction cute before leaning up to kiss him lightly on the lips. "You can dress me up..." she lowered herself once more, with a seductive smile growing, "...or down."

_Gray flew off the woman into the air, Ice-making a super Ice Rocket, before blasting himself off into the outer realm of space before exploding into a gazillion shards of snowflakes falling gently down on the people of Fiore in the middle of their hot summer day._

_Natsu would then shake his clenched fist at the snowing sky, exclaiming loudly. "GRAY YOU FUCKING BASTAAARD!"_

"Gray?" Erza said, popping his dream bubble, cutely.

"I, uh, think I'll undress you down." he replied, regaining his composure. _Man, could I get any lamer?_

Erza giggled cutely and pulled him into a warm, heated kiss. "Come here, you..."

"Mph.." Gray muffled awkwardly as she kissed him. It was hard to believe that Erza, Fairy Tail's Titania- his closest friend- was lying right under him in _bed_ and _kissing_ him. It was like a dream come true- excluding the tiny case that she was sugar-high from cheesecake. Gray knew when she get her act together that he'd be sliced sushi.

_Might as well enjoy it while I can!_ And with that thought, Gray indulged himself within the Titania's lips which she eagerly returned. She held him tightly and ran her hand through his messy hair, lightly sucking on his lower lip, absorbing his flavors. She felt his tongue press over her lips trying to slip by and into her moist, secluding mouth. Not one to give in so easily, she tightened her lips over his. She suckled on his lip, licking it and tasting him.

Unable to bypass her lips, Gray suckled her upper lip, gently biting and licking it. He pulled back, dragging his teeth across her lip, and gave an slow, long lick between her neck and shoulder. Erza arched her head back and moaned out softly as he kissed, suckled and licked at her neck. He glided his tongue up and down her neck, planting wet kisses every here and there. He slid a hand down her bare thigh, feeling her sensitive skin. Erza groaned at the treatment before squealing in surprised pleasure when Gray began to suck the skin between her neck and shoulder.

She hunched her shoulders at the sensation, but Gray was relentless and continued to suck and lick that specific spot. He spread her creamy legs further apart, giving him much more access of skin to touch. As he suckled on her skin, he rubbed her thighs further towards her bundle of nerves before slowly sliding back down south. It was driving her crazy.

"Mmm, Gray..." she moaned out huskily, rubbing his head as he licked her neck, and felt up her thighs. "Wh... what are you going to do to me?"

"What I'm going to do..." he planted kisses from her neck up around her left cheek, to her chin, under her chin, and to her other cheek. He pulled back and playfully pinched her soft thighs, making her squeaked. He grinned at her flushed expression. "...I'm going to have some fun."

Erza blinked before a snide grin of her own grew on her lips. Her eyes was more narrow and had that familiar glint of mischief and seriousness she always wore. Erza pulled Gray down yet again, and licked his lips and felt her hands across his chiseled chest before whispering haughtily in his ear. "...Lead the way."

Gray flinched. She sounded and looked like her usual self. If his hormones weren't raging out of control he would have thought more about it, but then again she did say to lead the way. Not one to disappoint, Gray kissed Erza fully on the lips, being sure to feel every inch of her thigh.

He quickly forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth, exploring thoroughly. Erza twirled her tongue around his, licking it roughly. She pulled his head roughly against hers to deepen the kiss as she played with his wet muscle. Gray pressed her tongue back back, licking the underside of it. Erza fought back by biting his lips, causing him to groan, and draped her lips over his tongue, lightly sucking it.

Gray breathed out hoarsely, sliding his free hand up and cupped her breast. He gently squeezed her breast causing Erza to moan out more audibly. He suckled on her lower lip and kneaded her large breast through her white blouse tenderly. It was a helluva lot softer than he thought they would be. Since they always stood out so noticeably it would have made sense that they'd be firm, right?

"Ahh, Gray..." Erza moaned out from the intensifying treatment. Gray was now fondling both of her breasts. He squeezed them firmly, feeling how soft they were, and kneaded them in separate circles. He moved down to her chin, kissing it and licked its underside before moving back up to her sultry lips and slipped his tongue inside once more, massage hers with his own.

Erza tangled her tongue with his assertively, and nibbled on his lips. Gray slipped his out of reach before circling around her tongue, biting it and drawing back teasingly. Though, she bit his tongue before he could retreat any further and pulled it back, rolling her tongue over his aggressively. She clamped her lips over his tongue and sucked on it as her captive.

Gray tried wiggling his tongue free only to fail, she had him caught. He could feel her smirk in their kiss, triumphantly. Not wanting to be dominated (just yet), Gray squeezed her large breasts much more aggressively. Erza groaned, her eyes shut tight. She arched back, pressing her breasts into his hands in which he greedily squeezed roughly. He grasped her breasts through the fabric, squeezing and moving them in circles as much as he could. Erza moaned into his mouth, pressing herself against him. He could feel her buds stiffen as he fondled her breasts.

Annoyed with the fabric separating skin contact, Gray assertively pulled apart her shirt, popping the buttons off. She gasped and her breasts bounced a little as he tore open her blouse. To Gray's utter surprise she wasn't wearing a sexy black lacy bra, which was what he was expecting from the sexy woman. Instead she was wearing white push up bra with multi-colored polka hearts on it.

_C-cute..._Gray then slipped his hands under the bra, and began kneading the soft flesh hungrily. Erza continued to arch back, pressing her breasts into his hands as he squeezed her delectable tits. Her groans were louder as he manhandled her, squeezing her breasts roughly and lightly tugging on her erect nipples.

"Ahh, Gray..." she shuddered as he tweaked her nipples, causing her to arch back more, groaning loudly. Gray tweaked and rubbed her nipple between his thumb and index all while tugging on them, gaining elicit moans from the redhead.

He pulled her cute bra down, freeing her ample bust from their restraints. Erza shivered from the touch of the cool air then mewled in contentment once Gray had her breasts in his hands. He squeezed her breasts delectably, and brought his mouth to a nipple and draped his tongue around it, lightly sucking on it. Erza groaned louder at the new treatment she was enduring, smothering him into her breasts.

Gray sucked on her breasts hungrily, coating her sandy brown areola and nipples with his saliva. He squeezed her breasts, popping her nipples into his mouth where he suckled her aggressively while groping her breasts. He gently bit and dragged his tongue over her nipple, causing her to moan out, before switching to her other tit.

"Man, Erza... you're as tasty as you are cute." Gray muttered, slowly flicking his tongue over an incredibly erect nipple.

Erza blushed a deep scarlet at the compliment and groaned out loudly as he flicked her nipples again. She then captured his face with her hands and brought him in for a deep compassionate kiss. "Mmm... Gray..."

"Erza..." he said between breaths as the two kissed deeply once more. Erza pulled him deeper into the kiss, jabbing her tongue into his mouth where they began fighting for dominance. Erza had pulled his tongue into her domain where she hastily began suckling it with hot passion.

As she sucked on his tongue Gray's hands slid further down south, slowly tugging down her short gotholita maiden skirt. Erza lifted her hips up allowing him to successfully remove them, leaving her only in her lower undergarment and black stockings. Gray practically turned to ice when he saw her panties.

It wasn't anything sexy like a thong, or even lacy panties. She wore a white, pink trimmed seamless panties with the head of a smiling chibi brown bear printed on the front. Gray stared at the panties for what seemed like a long time (But was actually, only a few seconds).

"... I love you." and he dived into her mouth kissing her even more deeply than before. Erza felt her face explode with redness from the confession, submitting herself to the kiss.

She held the man close as he dominated her mouth. Their tongues twirled fiercely, coating each other in saliva. Both were trying to suck each others tongue, causing saliva to leak out from the corners of their mouths. Gray moved deeper, pressing hard against her tongue as if trying to reach the back of her throat while tugging off her ridiculously cute panties.

Erza moaned into his mouth as he kissed her deeply and arched up, tightly pressing her soft breasts against his chiseled chest, allowing him to pull off her panties completely. As he took them off she felt something hard and warm rub against her thigh and automatically knew what it was.

"When did you..." she was cut off as Gray kissed her again, pressing his body against hers.

"You know I can never keep my clothes on." he said with a sultry grin. Erza smiled lightly, a small timid smile.

_Gahh, Erza! Don't you know what you do to me!? Just... too... cute..._

Without warning, Erza took him with steady hands and brought him into a slow, deepening kiss. Gray returned the kiss contently, savoring her taste with his tongue. He slowly began rubbing the curves of her breasts, pressing his shaft against her slit.

She moaned cutely into the kiss, feeling his erect member rub against her slit. Not a moment later, Gray slowly began pushing his shaft inside her. Erza arched back, smothering her large breasts against his hands as he entered her.

"Oh... Oh Gray..." she groaned out lustfully, feeling as he pushed his incredibly hard pole inside her, inch by inch. She could feel her vaginal lips stretch from his large size and her inner walls tightening at the invading member. He stopped halfway before pulling back out a bit and pushed himself further in.

"_Ah... Ohhh..._" she moaned lowly kissing the man as he pushed himself further inside her. "_Y-you're filling me up..._"

Finally, all nine inches were in and Gray's pelvic was brushing against her crotch. He paused for a moment with a shaky breath to feel her squeeze and contract around his shaft with such hot moist tightness. It felt good, but Gray wanted more.

He grasped her hips firmly and slowly began to pull out until it was just the head inside before thrusting his entire length inside her in one go. Erza moaned loudly arching back as he stuffed her again. Gray groaned, pulling back again before pushing inside once more as he began thrusting inside the woman.

"A-ah Erza..." Gray groaned, holding the woman in place as plunged himself in and out of her. His grip on her hips was tight as he pounded into her as hard as he could. It felt incredible how hot and moist she was as he slipped in and out. "You're so tight..."

Gray continued to delve his rod in and out of her harder and deeper than before causing her squeal and moan in contentment. Her large mounds swayed back and forth from the force of his thrust, bouncing up and down. Erza moaned ecstatically, as his thrusts became more rough and crossed her arms underneath her breasts to keep them from bouncing uncontrollably,

She gripped her breasts to increase the pleasure and lolled her head back as Gray hit a sensitive area inside her. She clung onto his man meat tightly feeling it slip in and out of her with force no matter how tight she clung onto it.

"Y-you're..." Erza squealed loudly as Gray pulled back to thrust inside of her deeply. His grip on her hips tightened, and her hands left her mounds to cover her lips in embarrassment. Her ecstatic squeals were muffled and her eyes were lust filled. "...s-so big..."

Her muffled voice was too cute for Gray and felt even more aroused by how she sounded. He grabbed her large mounds with both hands and began plunging himself harder and deeper into her emitting more squeals and shrieks of pleasure.

"A-AH! G-Gray..!" Erza squealed, squirming madly under the ice mage as pleasure rocketed through her body. She felt him mesh her breasts together before plopping his mouth over both of her nipples and began to suckle them ferociously. Erza practically screamed with pleasure from the dual treatment. "A-Ahh! I-it f-f-feels so gooood...~"

"You're so h-hot inside, Erza..." Gray breathed against her erect nipples as he continued to thrust inside her tight hole. He could feel her grow hotter and from the friction as he pounded faster into her. She clamped onto him so tight that he had to struggle to keep his shaft moving, nonstop. "...I'm... close..."

"Oh God, Gray..." Erza hissed and clenched her eyes shut, arching her back to thrust her hips upward to meet his thrusts. Gray moaned loudly on her nipples from the movement before grinding his teeth over them. Erza groaned, panting as she timed her thrusts with his. "Hah... ha..."

Gray then grabbed her hips again and began slamming into her, releasing her large mounds. She gasped with open eyes from the sudden act and her breasts bounced uncontrollably as thrusted into her. Gray groaned huskily into her ear. "Say my name..."

Erza grew even hotter (if that was even possible) from how sultry his voice was. She choked out a moan when his tongue started to play inside her ear and could feel her orgasm approaching. "O-oh Gray..."

"Mm, Erza..." he breathed hotly into her ear, keeping her close intact and groping her hips as he pounded into her. Her breasts were pressed flat across his chest and she mewled and squealed with each thrust he gave her. "I'm about to cum...!"

Erza yelped in pleasure as his thrusts became more urgent, still covering her mouth to try and keep down her screams. Even when he had her hips in his hands, Erza still thrusted into his thrusts, creating more friction between the two edging them closer and closer towards their orgasm.

"E-Erza...!" Gray pulled her body tightly against his and pulled out his shaft far back so only the head was inside her, before plunging himself as hard and deep as he could into her moist cavern. Simultaneously, Erza timed it just right to meet his thrust and the two groaned loudly as their orgasms hit home.

"G-Gray!" Without warning, Erza locked her lips against Gray's, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, and kissed him deeply while riding out the orgasm. Gray held the woman tightly against him, feeling her soft breasts against his chest, and kissed her back just as deeply.

Eventually, their orgasms fluttered out but the two didn't stop kissing. Erza deepened the kiss even further, thrusting her tongue into his mouth, greedily savoring him. Gray groaned, and slowly began to suck on her tongue, pushing it back into her mouth before French kissing her just as deep.

"Mmm..." Gray moaned into kiss before pulling back for some air, leaving Erza's tongue sticking out for more. Gray then began kissing the corners of her mouth then lips. "God, I love you..."

"I-... I love you too, Gray." Erza whispered against his lips so low that he barely caught it. He stared into her eyes and she gave him a meekly smile, in which he returned before meshing his lips with hers. He held her close against him and Erza kept his mouth on his, not ever wanting to let go.

"So~" Gray muttered against her kiss. "Ready for round two?"

Erza blushed a deep scarlet before leaning up to his ear whispering. "...Lead the way~"

If Gray wasn't already erect he would have gotten hard just from hearing those sultry words. Gray slowly nibbled on her earlobe. "Get on your hands and knees now..."

Erza was a confused from the order, from the look in her eyes she did not knowing where he was going with this. Like a cute innocent little girl. Nonetheless she obeyed his orders and stood on her hands and knees, propping her ass high up in the air. "Sh-should I be scared...?"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no..." Gray was on his knees, rubbing her well-shaped ass while lining up his shaft against her slit. He wasn't so much of an ass kind of guy, so he leaned over her and gently grasped both of her breasts while prodding his member against her glistening hole. "...you'll like it."

And with that, he drove his entire length into her in a single thrust. Erza softly cried out, feeling his length reaching unknown places she didn't know of until then. She clenched the bed sheets beneath her as Gray manhandled her jiggling breasts and thrusted into her from behind.

"Ash- ohhh..." Erza moaned contentedly, arching her back to h=meet his thrusts from behind. It was a different sensation from before, his rod reaching untold places and her breasts dangling down onto the palms of his hands. It felt even more incredible than before. "O-oh Graaaay..."

"You like that don't you?" Gray whispered huskily. He was now thrusting his entire shaft into her completely causing her to shriek out with each thrust. He groped her breasts much firmer and began to knead them causing her to groan even more.

"Y-yes Gray, I love it...!" she squealed loudly and pressed back into him causing them both to moan out in pleasure. "and I love you!"

Gray grinned and instantly began to tweak her nipples, causing the redhead to squirm in bits of pleasure. He tugged at her erect buds as he thrusted his full length into her. It made her yelp loudly, letting her arms collapse and burying her face into the sheets of the bed, only leaving her on her knees and ass up.

That didn't stop Gray from molesting her sensitive breasts though. Hands sandwiched between the bed her breasts, Gray continued to tug and pinch her nipples, rolling them over his fingers as he plunged himself deeper into her.

Gray twisted her nipples and squeezed her breasts greedily, emitting squeals and soft moans from Erza all while plunging himself into her. His tempo did not slowed any as he groped her, no, he continued thrusting into her harder and harder. Pounding into her moist hole as deep as he could making her squeal in ecstasy.

Gray then pulled her up so she was only on her knees along with himself and began thrusting upwards into her, making her squeal in a new sense of pleasure. He groped her breasts in circles, being sure to roll his fingers over her nipples while he thrusted upward into her.

Erza tilted her head back and kissed him deeply while moaning into his mouth. Gray groaned, as he continued to thrust into heftily, while squeezing and groping her breasts in opposite directions while kissing her deeply with her sucking on his tongue. With so many sensations occurring at once, he felt his orgasm coming at a faster rate than before.

"Ah- I'm close..." Gray hissed, biting Erza's lower lip as he continued to thrust into her.

"Me too..." Erza panted, feeling his teeth drag against her lip before letting go. She settled her hands over his as they squeezed and moves her breasts in different, alternative directions. She then hissed as Gray hit just in the right spot. "O-oooh Gray...!"

Gray felt her tense up tightly and felt her orgasm wash over him. Gray groaned loudly and squeezed her mounds tightly as he thrusted into her one last time before spewing his load inside her. The two locked lips once more as they reached their orgasm thrusting each other's tongue into the other's warm, wet, secluded mouth.

The kiss soon died down and the two collapsed on the bed, tired and out of breath.

"W-wow..." Gray panted heavily staring at the ceiling. "That was..."

"...Amazing..." Erza finished, breathing a little more under control. Gray nodded in agreement. The two laid in bed for about half an hour in silence, reminiscing about what had just happened. Gray blinked in realization.

"...You didn't have any cheesecake did you?"

Erza looked elsewhere, with a red(er) face. "Well, not enough to... you know."

"Ah," Gray decided to let it go. "So, does this mean we're...?"

Erza giggled lightly before turning to face the ice wizard. "I did say I love you, didn't I?"

Gray blinked, confused at what she was talking about before he remembered. Gray then smiled back warmhearted.

"Yeah, you did."

-end!

* * *

Alright! Sucky endings FTW! How will the others react about Gray's and Erza's new relationship? What will happen next? What sexual adventures awaits them? Who knows! For all I know, this story wouldn't be good enough for another chapter. Either way~ thanks for reading!


End file.
